Bittersweet
by Tanya Lilac
Summary: A collection of various drabbles, mostly NejiTen. Suggestions will be taken. Chapter 23: Wonder. NejiTen. It's been too long since his heart has fluttered like this.
1. Unspoken Promises: NejiTen

… _Because they were both too proud…_

**Unspoken Promises**

Their movements seemed undiscernible to the crowd around them. She fought him with metal only, he fought with his hands, and blue flashes of chakra.

She dropped to the ground, coming out of the trees with a wicked looking blade in hand. It screamed as it whirred through the air, moving fluidly between scarred palms and calloused fingers.

Her challenger smirked, retrieving a nearby weapon and they began to spar with intensity. Every strike sent from her sent a bone jarring jolt up his arms, but he was relentless.

Eventually, he feinted on her right side with the weapon, and struck a blow on her left thigh, all in the blink of an eye. The kunoichi cringed, outraged, and twisted her blade with a terrifying accuracy. Her opponent heard the whistle and attempted to dodge out of the way, but it nicked the prodigy's stomach cleanly, drawing his blood in an instant.

The genius, in a split second, spun around, his hands and eyes blazing, and sealed the weapons expert's tenketsu, and the battle was over- at least, for the day.

Panting with exhaustion, the young woman knelt on the ground, wordlessly admitting defeat. She couldn't move her arms, and everything below her left knee was numb. In the midst of their battle field, he came to her and gently began to massage the circulation back into her limbs like every time before when he had done something like this; which was, unfortunately for her, very often.

The kunoichi sighed and stood, flexing her muscles and fingers quickly before turning her attention to her team mate. She grabbed his arm as he moved away, and turned him around to face her as she single-handedly summoned a first aid kit from another one of her numerous pale pink scrolls. She tenderly cleaned and bandaged his wounds, removing his shirt to clean the most recent one on his toned stomach, much to the delight of the girls assembled on a side of their clearing.

It was an unspoken promise between them- they'd always look out for each other, because they were both too proud to offer help… and accept it, with words.

**-The End-**

_Remember… five reviews will bring you the next drabble, so suggestions will go towards the next chapter!_


	2. Secret Smile: SasuSaku

**Sorry- I know this wasn't requested- I have to release the next few chapters before I can start complying with requests lol. SasuSaku… Don't ask me. It's kind of… suggestive, in a way. **

**Secret Smile**

Sakura and Sasuke were on a mission- and were staying in a hotel of some sort- the prodigy was too tired to try recalling the name. All he wanted was a shower. he walked sluggishly into the bathroom and turned on the water in the glass shower to heat it up first. Then, he walked just as sluggishly back into the room and unpacked his bag and quickly chose something to wear. The large shower was fogged up by the time he got back into the bathroom- actually; the entire bathroom had become engulfed in the steam.

Sasuke peeled off his grimy clothing and stepped into the shower, and froze.

"S… Sakura?" Sasuke said his voice suddenly deeper than normal.

Sakura rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and opened her eyes.

"Sasuke?" she squealed.

They both blushed and turned the other way- Sakura faced the shower caddy on the wall, and Sasuke faced the foggy glass pane.

"I um… didn't know that you wanted to have a shower first," Sakura said lamely.

"Well… now you do." Sasuke replied just as awkwardly. "How's the water?" he asked stupidly.

"It's nice…" Sakura said, despite Inner Sakura's protests of being naked in the shower with Sasuke... the things that could _happen_ in here… "It's clean."

"Okay then, that's great," Sasuke said, mentally beating himself up. He opened the door and slipped away, wrapping a towel around his waist as he waited outside. But neither he nor Sakura could hide the not-so secret smiles on their faces as she left the room, clean and refreshed.

**-The End-**

**Well, whatever. It popped into my head, and I wrote it. Blame the freaking water and air. **


	3. Stress Relief: NaruHina

_Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own a thing. It is depressing. Stop making us say this!_

**Stress Relief**

There are a few things to be said about the relationship between the Hyuuga heiress and the future Rokudiame. One of these things, in two words, is stress relief.

Hinata was suffering from a terrible headache- there were so many things going on in the Hyuuga compound to keep track of since her father's death. The twenty-five year old woman sighed, and tried to push the thought of her father, whom she would never see again, to the back of her mind. There was a knock on the door, and a breeze of fresh air entered the room, along with another guest.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, rising from her chair. The blonde smiled his trademark foxy grin, and hugged her warmly.

"Is there… anything I can do for you?" Naruto asked, after a while.

Hinata smiled and sat down, glancing at the papers on her desk.

"Well… there is one thing…" Hinata toyed with her fingers shyly, and Naruto's ears seemed to prick in anticipation.

-------

A few hours later, Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's older cousin, knocked on the study door, and burst into the room without waiting for an answer from the inhabitant.

"Neji-nii-san!" she said, as he entered the study. She stood, seeming very flustered.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, casting out his senses for danger. He found only Naruto's chakra signature, and understood immediately, smirking at the blonde's direction.

"Um… yeah. Now isn't such a good time... I'm a bit busy… you see." Hinata paled as she caught the direction of Neji's eyes.

"I know." Neji replied smugly. "You might want to consider moving this to a more private and appropriate space- the study is open to all members of the family, you see." Neji said loudly, and Hinata blushed bright red.

"Go away!" she said, mortifyingly embarrassed. "You're so mean!"

"Now, you sound like Hanabi."

"I was busy, you know."

Naruto sat up on the chair and rubbed the back of his head. It seemed like these two were starting to live the times that they had missed as children, with the whole immature and moody sibling fights and such.

"Come back here after supper- we'll talk then." Hinata said as she pushed him out of the study.

She slammed the double doors shut, sighed and turned back to Naruto.

"Okay. Where were we?" she smiled.

"I was relieving your stress." Naruto hinted.

Hinata sat on the chair opposite him and slammed her arm down onto the table.

"This whole thing has really… started stressing me out, you know…? I mean, I don't normally… yell at anyone like that… I've never yelled at Neji like that- ever- and been this… moody." Hinata spoke while arm wrestling with her fiancée.

It was very good at relieving stress, she found, when she won. She also had the feeling that Naruto was going easier on her- he wasn't pushing back, but just resisting her hand. She pushed that thought, also, to the back of her mind, though. It was nice to just pretend that the twenty-seven wins were hers purely because of hard work.

She grinned happily, and said, "I won!" but was interrupted in mid sentence when Naruto kissed her. He liked it when she smiled, but it was the best thing in the world when _he_ was the reason she was smiling.

**-The End-**

**So… this was originally in my fic 'Blue' but I cut it out when I edited it- it was out of place. It some how turned up here. Hope you liked it.**

**So, five reviews equals the next drabble, written by Yuri Osamu. Any suggestions? **

**- Tanya-Lilac.**


	4. One Wish: ShikaTema

**One Wish**

They met at the gates of Sunakagure. She wore pretty much the same thing the last time he had seen her- and the time before that- the red sash seemed to burn in his memory. They both knew it would be the last time.

He stood on the road; she stayed within the village, making no move to walk past the gates, into his arms.

"If you had one wish, Temari, what would it be?" Shikamaru said softly as he looked her in the eyes. Temari met them squarely, a spark of determination and hope lit within them.

"You know exactly what I would wish for, Shikamaru," she whispered fervently. "…Because you would wish for it too." A tear slipped past her slowly deteriorating mask. "Shikamaru… you're always going to be the same to me, no matter when…" she stepped into his arms, and he wrapped them tenderly around her, feeling her lips against his neck and her tears on his shoulder. "You're the love of my life… everyone else would just be second best."

They stood this way, silently for some time.

"You know, Temari," Shikamaru murmured softly. "The other day, I had a dream that we got married."

"Shika, don't do this." Temari said and her heart was breaking to thousands of irreparable pieces.

"But I woke up before we could dance. That is my wish, Temari." Shikamaru drew away, and they began to dance slowly in the shadow of the gates.

Temari's hair bands fell to the ground, and she laughed delightedly, pretending that he wasn't going to go and have to get married to someone else next week.

Shikamaru spun her around several times, and Temari's silken hair fell into her face and she felt his lips brush hers. The kunoichi blindly stopped spinning, her hair falling away, and looked around. He was gone.

"Goodbye, Shikamaru," she whispered, and hoped that the gentle breeze would carry her words to him, wherever he had gone.

**-The End-**

**Aww… that was sad… and corny so please review to vote on the next pairing! **


	5. Bittersweet

**Chapter Five: Bittersweet**

Tenten rubbed her shoulders, shivering. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't hear or see anyone around her now…

"Who are all these people?" Sakura demanded. "They just stand around, crying and praying like they all gave a damn about Lee when he was alive- it just makes me so _angry_!" she wiped away her tears, and fell silent once again when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. It was comforting having him near her.

"Tenten," a voice said quietly. It was deep and sombre. She knew that it affected him deeply. She turned to the source of the voice, like a flower turns to the sun.

"Oh Neji," Tenten whispered, her tears spilling over for the first time. The Hyuuga embraced her tightly, smelling the scent of her hair and caressed her trembling shoulders gently. It was truly a bittersweet moment- here he was, hugging the woman he'd had a crush on for the past year or so, but it was not in joy.

"It's time…" he said just as softly to the others, not letting go of the kunoichi. They nodded, and left the room.

Neji looked down at the grief struck weapons specialist. Using his thumbs, he gently wiped away the tears that would have smudged mascara- had she been wearing any. She was still beautiful, he realised, with dark shadows under her eyes she had not bothered to hide, mandarin scented lip balm that only served to moisturise her chafed lips, pale skin, her hair unbound, in simple black clothing… and eyelashes that were spiky with tears.

The Hyuuga quickly shoved these thoughts aside- it was a funeral … _Lee's funeral. _

Tenten moved away, startled. Neji's tear rolled down her left cheek, and she touched it with numb fingers, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Tenten, I…" Neji trailed off as Tenten hugged him fiercely.

"You loved him too." whispered the kunoichi. It was strangely pleasant to know that Neji cared, about Lee- and maybe even… said a small, extremely self centred part of her… maybe Neji could even care about her.

It was just… bittersweet.


	6. Raindrops: NejiTen

**Raindrops**

"Again," Neji demanded, his voice as stormy as the clouds above their heads.

Tenten set her mouth in a line and steeled her gaze against his. She stood shakily, and felt the raindrops run down her skin… and seep into her pores. Their breaths came out in small puffs of white steam, and their bodies were still as nimble as ever, although slightly tired.

Fatigue wore at Tenten's senses as she ducked and weaved in the midst of the blue chakra. Her sai spun and flicked between her calloused fingers and nicked her opponent's skin and clothing. The kunoichi felt herself being pushed backwards into the trees by Neji's brutally swift strokes. In a graceful arc, the weapons specialist flipped backwards, plunging her sai into the bark and gathering chakra at her feet to stay on the trunk, and flipped yet another time into the shadowy boughs.

All was silent, save for the patter of rain drops on the dark green leaves. Suddenly, Tenten slid down to the other side of the bough, as agile as a monkey, and jumped into the next tree. Neji landed where she had been moments ago, a smirk on his face.

"How did you know?" he asked softly.

Tenten smiled daringly as she scampered away. Her hair was coming loose, her clothes stuck to her skin and the water on her skin was mixing with sweat.

Neji moved to follow, but his foot was trapped in the small chakra string net spun cleverly by his enemy. Five kunai came out of the darkness, and Neji dodged all but one and was pinned to the trunk by a knife that nicked the skin on his shoulder.

"The raindrops, Neji." Tenten said smugly as she approached him from behind. In a split second, their positions were reversed- Tenten pinned against the sturdy tree by Neji's strong hands at her shoulders, his mouth by her ear.

She sighed and smiled dreamily as he whispered something to her, and they no longer took heed of the raindrops that fell like diamonds into their hair.

**-The End-**

**Requests will now be taken… from here on, these drabbles are what _you _want! **


	7. Maturity Issues: NejiTen

**Warning: OOC! **

**Maturity Issues**

Tenten walked briskly into the Ninja Academy, with the intention of finding a certain Hyuuga inside maybe one of the classrooms. He was found, much to his chagrin.

"Hey Neji," Tenten began sweetly, barring the doorway. "Did you bring back my movie today?"

Neji stood, and left the room through the window. Tenten looked down at where he'd been sitting, and picked up the thick tome.

"This could be rather useful," Tenten said to herself, smiling as she hugged the book to her chest.

Moments later, Neji returned to find his book gone. He activated his bloodline limit- Tenten was on the other side of the Academy, catching up with Iruka-sensei. The Hyuuga sighed and stealthily made his way to the other side of the school. By the time he arrived, though, Tenten had gone somewhere else, with his book in her arms.

Frustrated, Neji tracked her down to her house.

"I want that book back." He demanded of her.

"You're not getting it back until I get my movie back."

With a pained look on his face, he protested, "but Milla's leading the attack with the Icecarls and Tal… and Crow… and the Freefolk! You've robbed me of the climax!"

"How do you think _I_ felt?" Tenten said, raising an eyebrow. "I had to search down all six books individually!"

Neji made a desperate lunge for the thick book, and Tenten turned her back to him. Theoretically, Neji could just disable her tenketsu in her arms and reclaim the book, but he was actually having a bit of fun.

Tenten slapped his hand away with a sharp sting.

"Hey!"

Neji stood back and cleared his throat, looking at her eyes that danced with merriment.

"Cant you hold that book a little lower… like at your stomach?"

"No!" Tenten laughed, clutching the book tighter to her chest, and Neji sighed and left.

In random intervals that day, Neji continued to try and rescue his book. Each attempt failed, and by three o'clock, it seemed that the kunoichi had tired of the game- she went over to his house, and knocked on the door. There were sounds of laughter on the inside, but Tenten couldn't recognise the voices.

Neji answered the door, and with one look at the book in Tenten's arms, turned around and left for a few minutes. He came back with the movie in hand, and held it out to the weapons expert. She held out her hand to take it, but he dropped the disc. Her eyes narrowed like a cat's and she made no move to pick it up. Eventually, the Hyuuga bent and retrieved the movie from the ground and handed it to her.

"Fine, I'll get it from you tomorrow." He said resignedly, turning away.

Tenten smirked and thrust the book into his chest, grabbed his arm, pulled him to her… and slapped him on the left side of the cheek.

"That's for being immature and not returning my movie, you prick-head!" Tenten said loudly, turned on her heel (whipping him in the face with her plaits, no less) and walked away.

**-The End-**


	8. Orengi: NaruHina

**For Sakura- you were my inspiration for this one… well that orange piece of paper you waved at me, anyway.**

**Orengi**

Hyuuga Hinata paused, her head whipping around. There was a flicker of orange in the corner of her eye and she ran back to the source.

An orange rug fluttered in the wind, the golden tassels glimmering in the sunlight. Hinata stared at the orange rug, and an all too familiar longing for Uzumaki Naruto sprang up in her chest. He'd been gone for a whole six months, and she missed him.

"Do you like the rug?" asked the merchant.

Hinata blinked, startled.

"It's on special- $750- real gold threads, special dyes all the way from Suna! It's a beautiful rug."

"Ano…" Hinata bit her lip. "I don't think so…"

"Are you sure?" prompted the man. "Fine- $650, just for you."

"… Maybe next time," Hinata replied shyly as she turned around and left the stall.

She wandered idly, not really looking for anything in particular- just anything that might catch her eye… and there were so many things.

She smiled as she caught a glimpse of a frog coin purse, and an orange ramen bowl with a swirl on it. But with each smile came a pang in her chest. There was a vibrant flash of orange, and Hinata sighed, knowing it was just wishful thinking.

"_Hinata-chan, it'll only be for a while…" Naruto reminded the distraught girl._

"_What if a while turns into years?" Hinata said, fiddling with her fingers yet again. "You don't even know how long a 'while' is going to be!" she said, a diamond tear trickling down her pale cheek. _

"_Ah… Hinata…" Naruto sighed, and took her in his arms. "save your tears, because I _will_ come back- and that's a promise!"_

_Hinata looked up at him. A promise was a promise- and it was more so, with Naruto. She smiled gently, and nodded. Then, he walked out of the gates with Neji and Shikamaru, heading off on some mission in the deep forests of Konoha. _

Someone held out an orange in front of her downcast eyes. With a firm grip on the man's wrist, she thrust him out of the way.

"Ano sa, ano sa- Hinata-chan! Why are you so angry today, ne?"

Hinata looked up, and saw a rather familiar face beaming down at her.

"Naruto-kun!" she said, jumping into his arms. He held her tightly, and Hinata sighed- he was _home_.

**-The End-**

****

**Anypairings anyone would like to request?**


	9. Alchemy: Any Pairing

**Alchemy**

They stood together, and she leaned back against him, her head resting next to the base of his throat. Their hands clasped. In the moonlight, their profiles formed a double cameo in the lake.

"You're leaving… again?" her blood fused to lead in her veins.

He drew her closer. The effect was not unexpected, the alchemy turning the lead to molten gold.

His hair swung down to brush her cheek as he leaned to her but when, for the last time, their hands unclasped, it felt it was an agony, as though her flesh had grown to his and was now torn.

When he left, it was not living- it was more like waiting. And she would wait until he returned; she would wait for the alchemy of his touch to bring her back to life.

**It was short, and can be taken in many ways; hence, no pairing. **


	10. Crimson Sunset: AsuKure

**Crimson Sunset**

**This is… my first attempt at this pairing, so please- go easy on me…**

Sarutobi Asuma stared contentedly at the silky ripples of raven hair that flowed down an even smoother expanse of creamy skin. His fingers combed through the jet black tresses, with hints of auburn fire in the silken strands, brushing against the small of her back, while his other hand caressed the pale skin on her arms, stained pink in the crimson sunset. The jounin glanced over at the clock, and then at the hastily discarded clothing on the floor, and almost smiled, then turned his attentions back to the mistress of illusions.

Moving closer to her, he continued to run his fingers through her hair, and, fingers splayed, his hands trekked across her flat, toned stomach. She murmured and shifted against him, curling her body up against his.

"Stop it…" she said huskily, and he could hear the smile in her voice. She turned over in his arms, and smiled up at him, her eyes deep pools of red- like her namesake, the crimson sunset. She was his- and her name, was Yuuhi Kurenai.

**-The End- **

**Geez… that was really crappy. Does anyone have suggestions for the next one?**


	11. Redemtion: GaaHina

**Redemption**

Lavender eyes meet aquamarine, and it is obvious that the emotion between the two is high.

Years ago, when they'd begun their relationship, she had sacrificed what remained of her innocence; to have him regain his own. She had learned of terror, pain and loneliness- more that what she'd ever suffered as a child… he had learned of kindness that he'd never thought possible.

She had opened the door for him- he had walked out… into the burning sunshine.

Now, he repays her – he has given her the gift she has fought all her life for… he has given her his love- and, in turn, set her free from the dark confines of her aching heart.

**After a long, painful age, I decided to go with the GaaHina- pairing Neji with someone else is **_not_** something I can handle at the moment. This is so obscure- and it didn't even make sense to me, but as I work for the people- i.e. _you_, I can't refuse what someone wants. **_If_ _you hate it, then request something_**! But thanks for the request- you know who you are- for keeping me on my toes, and stopping me from being lazy.**


	12. Ripples: SasuSaku

**Ripples**

Sakura skipped across the surface of the water, her bared feet leaving whorls and ripples on her reflections. Not a drop broke free of the skin of the lake, disturbed only by the gentle currents that caused subtle movements. Staring down at her mirror image, the kunoichi did not even blink when several shuriken were flung at her. Without batting an eyelash, she threw her own kunai to deflect them, and they sunk into the clear water. Smirking, the Godiame's apprentice threw five exploding tags at a stepping stone that transformed into a scowling Sasuke who dove away from the paper.

"How did I know this would turn into more than an 'innocent walk', Sasuke-kun?" she teased.

The proud Uchiha did not reply, gruffly taking her hand, and leading her out of the middle of the beautiful lake.

She was taken by surprise when he drew her into his arms, capturing her lips with a heart achingly gentle kiss- a tenderness that he reserved only for her, and she melted into the curve of his body.

Like the ripples in the lake, Sakura and Sasuke are lost to the world; knowing only the other.

**-The End-**


	13. Defiance: NejiTen

**Defiance**

"Tenten, I won't say it again." Neji frowns, and looks into her dark eyes.

"Well you don't have to- I heard you loud and clear." She replies, and there is a sparkle of something close to cheekiness in her eyes.

"So why are you still here?" he asks, clearly exasperated. He is not used to being denied what he wants.

"Because I want to be." She replies simply, and throws her arms around his shoulders, placing her head next to his.

Neji sighs.

"Why don't you ever listen?" he asks.

She pulls back, and looks at him with a fierce intensity.

"You don't need me to answer that question, Neji."

**-The End- **

**Okay, I think I need to put the CRACK warning up- I really have NO desire or will to write it, in ANY form. **

**GaaHina was SERIOUSLY pushing my boundaries… but ItaSaku is way out of my line of sight, especially if there's a mention of a 'jealous Sasuke' in the back ground- I'm really sorry, but I just can't do it. **


	14. Strength

**This was written purely for my amusement- some things were put in here, just to fill space, and if it offended anyone- I really didn't meant to. **

**Strength**

Strength: A definition; Strength is a consistent, near perfect result in any activity.

_Everyone _has their strengths.

Naruto's strength is measured by his apparent ability to inhale long strands of ramen without needing intervals to breathe. His near perfect result of finishing at least five bowls in a row every time he eats at Ichiraku Ramen is legend among ramen-lovers.

Sasuke. What more needs to be said? He can, without batting an eyelash, run away from fangirls at the slightest instant- with only a split second's notice. If that is not strength, what is it?

Sakura's strength lies within her worrying mental health. She is, every moment of the day, tolerating the confines of society that cannot allow her anger free reign. She's just biding her time for an opportune moment. That's when we all need to run away quickly, but until then…

It is considered impossible to blush so deeply that there is a shade of blue within the red. The concept is almost frightening. The fact that Hinata achieves this on an almost daily basis is an example of strength- it's _her_ consistent, near perfect result when it comes to her talents.

Dogs are known for their good sense of smell. Kiba has this dog-like characteristic, along with others- i.e. the scruffiness, a bluntness when it comes to any issue, whether or not it requires tact or not, and a flair for landing himself in more than one kind of sticky situation.

Shino. Silent. Stealthy. Strong… when it comes to tolerating insects. How he manages to not scream, I don't know. That is what makes him strong- to me.

The fact that whenever Ino sees Sakura- she manages to find something to argue with her about, and pick up even the tiniest thing to hold a grudge against… could be considered an art, or, to suit the purpose of this article, a strength.

Shikamaru, without fail, can always be heard to say "How troublesome," – even when things really aren't that bad, and you can just tell he _can't_ be bothered. That is strength when faced with a domineering team mate- i.e., Ino.

Gourmet, in French, means something like 'lover of food'. This doesn't even describe Chouji in one word. A more appropriate word would be non existent, but I'll give it my best shot. LovesFoodEnoughToTurnChipEatingIntoAnArtformEitherAndOrAnOccupation.

Such a dedication to eat the last chip of every chip packet in the world… would mean that he would eat the last chip of every packet within his vicinity, almost all the time.

Lee's ability to really make everyone within hearing range cringe and sweatdrop with some corny quote can be classified as strength- who else his age could reach the same result in less than four-point-five-five seconds?

Neji, without fail, answers many questions with one out of three standard prodigy answers; "the three dots silence" or "the typical one syllable 'Hn'" or "the deadly glare of the Prodigy". This devotion to the strict code of ice-cubism is the strength of an icy cold ice cube that some how constitutes to a human heart.

And finally, last, but not in the least, Tenten. The weapons expert who can hit any target in her sleep. the weapons expert who sports two buns in her hair that reminds one of dumplings, dots or panda ears. Wearing one's hair in this fashion requires strength of a different kind… and I salute her, for pulling her hair into two high, heavy buns, day after day.

So, we come to the conclusion of another chapter of _Bittersweet_. If you have a comment, flame or random group of words to present to me, please, click the purple button. If not… I hope this drabble has really changed your perception of the main twelve genin of Konoha. If not, then I have truly failed, as a writer- and a lover, of the anime/manga series _Naruto_.


	15. Storm: NejiTen

Hmm… a NejiTen? You can do more than request one, lol. And the ShikaIno is on the way- I promise.

**Storm**

_(Another obsession with weather, I know.)_

She sighs, exhaling noisily, her bangs flying off her face.

He raises only an eyebrow at her childish antics.

"What?" she asks, "Am I not allowed to at least try and make you smile?"

"Well, considering as that is the purpose of this ridiculous exercise, I don't see why not." he retorts.

In the back of his mind, he _thinks _that she'll _never _succeed.

In the back of her mind, she _knows_ that she _will _succeed.

Sliding off her futon, she sits in front of him- close enough so that their knees touch slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asks with a puzzled frown.

"Trying to win," she replies cheekily.

Their contest resumes, and his thoughts wander as he stares at the kunoichi's eyes with a fierce intensity that made even the toughest of fangirls scream and run.

In an instant, his thoughts clang back to her, seeing as though she has just placed herself in his lap.

Their noses are a hairsbreadth away from each other and the look in her eyes is proud, teasing, cool, calm and collected.

Her hair, tied loosely in a pony tail becomes magically unrestrained, and the smell of her fruity conditioner washes over him in waves.

Not knowing how, the prodigy just shifts forward that one fraction of a millimetre forward, and catches her lips playfully.

She responds with happiness- not a single taste of bitterness in the gesture.

Her eyes sparkle with pleasure as he draws breath away from her, his mouth upturned slightly, mirroring her own expression.

She smiles in response.

"I win!" She exclaims gleefully, and he scowls.

Suddenly all seriousness, she asks, "Want to play again?"

"How about we just skip the excuse for taking our minds off the storm?"

"Sounds like -"

Without waiting, he takes her lips upon his once again, the pair not noticing that the storm has blown on…

… revealing the brightly shining sun outside.


	16. Gossip: ShikaIno SasuSaku

**Gossip**

"So, Ino," Sakura fixed her friend with a meaningful look. "How are things going with Shikamaru?"

"Oh, fine," Ino replied, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "We only just had an 'I love you more!' fight on the phone yesterday because he missed me so much!"

"Oh- I know! Those things are so much fun!" Sakura squealed.

Behind their backs, Tenten rolled her eyes and Chouji choked on his chips.

On their diplomatic mission, two boys sneezed simultaneously. Namely, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"I knew getting into a fight over whom to hang up first was a mistake," Shikamaru groaned to himself as he looked up at the clouds, leaning on a balcony.

Sasuke sighed as he joined his companion.

"You, too, huh?" he smirked, knowing he wasn't alone in imagining what his girlfriend would be saying, back home in Konoha.

**That was more of a joint pairing- but I had originally intended it to be a ShikaIno, on its own, but a SasuSaku kind of got tangled inside. I couldn't resist putting Tenten in… I hoped you liked it!**


	17. Wish: NejiTen

**Okay… trying a continuous drabble. Try not to kill me over this- if it's too stereotypical, though, tell me. **

**Set in the Sasuke retrieval arc- Tenten and Sakura share a moment over lost, precious people.**

**NejiTen, for _katty-kat_**

_Wish_

Forehead protector hits wood.

Hand trails against metal.

She sits (_hopes _waits**dreams**) for him to come.

She knows (_wishes _wants**thinks**) he will come back for her.

The sun sets, red (_love _hate**blood**), and she will wait.

She looks (_sees_ hears **senses**) at _her_.

_She _will wait (_wish_ dream **hope**) until they will come home.

They wait for them (_innocent_ _fragile_ ... **_strong kunoichi_**.)


	18. Dream: NejiTen

Dream

He returns, not as everyone expected. Changed.

He returns, lingering upon the gates of life and death.

He returns, changed like the first, still healing inside.

She sees (_cries_ sobs **screams**).

She sees (_paces_ trains **cries**).

They wake. They see (_bitterness_ fragments of **dreams**) her.

She doesn't care, for an instant (_minute_ hour **eternity**).

She remembers what it was like (_sadness_ empty **confusion**) before.

She remembers what it was like (_happiness_ delight **hope**) before.

He is **_home._**

**Continuing on- the homecoming of Naruto, Neji and Lee respectively.**

**Sakura compares what she feels like now, as to how it was with Sasuke and Naruto as somewhat friends on her team, and feels the sadness. **

**Tenten compares what it was like before to how it is now, and is happy- she appreciates the ones she has almost lost, and cares for Neji in particular (Duh!). **


	19. Hope: NejiTen

**This one's longer, and I shoved Sakura out of the picture **

**Hope**

They sit together, in the sunshine.

They relax (_tired_ exhausted **worried**) in each other's company.

They say nothing (_hesitate_ fear **dream**).

They try and speak (_mumble_ laugh **silence**) at the same time.

Their fingertips meet (_brush_ curiosity **tentatively**).

She realises (_wishes_ thinks **hopes**) that he is returning her feelings.

He knows of her emotions (_worry_ fear **joy**) for him.

He leans in towards her, and their lips meet; a kiss (_rain_ wind **sunshine**)

They remember someone.

They sit together, in the sunshine.

They sit together, and heal and hope.

**-The End-**


	20. Sisters: NejiTen SasuSaku

**Sisters**

Many people believe that there is a rivalry between two certain kunoichi in Konoha.

Namely, Tenten and Sakura- it's perfectly logical, Tenten wants to prove herself by going up against her role model's apprentice, because of her jealousy.

That is not the truth.

Tenten and Sakura share a bond. It consists of a professional and purely social relationship; the former because of their line of work… and the latter because of their feelings towards two dark haired prodigies of noble blood in Konoha.

Namely, Neji and Sasuke- it's perfectly logical, Tenten and Neji are in the same team, as are Sakura and Sasuke- but it's okay, because each girl knows that her feelings are more than reciprocated; and is happily involved with her respective prodigy.

That is why Sakura runs immediately to go see her fellow kunoichi when she hears the news.

Tenten opens the door, and understands immediately, letting her in.

They sit, too preoccupied with their own thoughts to pay heed to the cooling cups of tea on the table in front of them.

"They will come back," Sakura says, her voice breaking.

Tenten meets her friend's eyes, and gives a sad smile.

"yes," she says softly, nodding as she sips her lukewarm tea. The cup touches wood once again; tea is not meant to be salty.

They take comfort in this bond that they share. A similarity- a common factor, love, like, predicament- call it what you will.

But this makes them sisters; for they can only heal this one other person.

**-The End-**

**This is my supposed joint SasuSaku NejiTen drabble. Pointless, really. But basically, what happens is that Neji and Sasuke (once again ignoring that incident) and possibly some others, but we're not really bothering to care, have gone away on a supposedly dangerous mission, and the two are trying to console each other. It's not working. **


	21. Lemons and Fate: NejiTen

**Lemons and Fate**

Tenten lies in the grass, her face hidden from view, covered by the strands of hair that flutter in the breeze. The summer sun is still above the horizon, dyed purple, as lonely puffs of cloud drift across the sky.

Neji looks down at her, his head propped up on his elbow as he gazes upon her. Gently twining the stray wispy locks in his fingers, he leans down and captured her petal pink lips, sweetly, softly.

Tenten opens her eyes, staring into the prodigy's lilac depths, and smiles.

"What are you smiling at?" he asks huskily.

"Oh… nothing." She says, and kisses him again.

Later that afternoon, they go for a walk in the streets of Konoha, and the kunoichi sees a small girl selling lemonade at a stand. Neji sees the direction of her attention, and immediately buys two cups of the drink, paying much more than the required money, telling the child not to worry.

Again, there is that smile. Contemplative, happy, blissful.

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. _She thinks. _When Fate brings you Neji, give him the sky. _

**-The End-**

**Just something I thought up while in class…**


	22. Lovesick: NejiTen

**.Lovesick.**

She frowns.

Neji.

What words could describe him?

Tenten could stray off topic… and say lovesick things… but not today.

Neji.

Homicidal, genocidal, suicidal- most days irrationally so.

A Prodigy, hurting inside?

Neji.

Arrogant.

Domineering.

Neji.

Screw trying to stay on topic.

He loves her.

Neji.

She smiles.

**-The End-**

**Something I whipped up in two minutes. Enjoy.**


	23. Wonder: NejiTen

**Spawned from nostalgia, and love of NejiTen. Enjoy. **

**Wonder**

He doesn't quite hear her footsteps, but he senses her getting nearer; it's been too long since his heart has fluttered like this. Tentatively, but by no means unwillingly, she sits by his side, her scrolls finding a place in the roots of the tree.

She knows he doesn't quite know how to respond as he ponders, both hands locked in his lap, but she hopes that he will. With wide eyed wonder, and not a little naivety, he opens his silver eyes and looks at her.

She sighs and he moves closer.

He almost smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm home, Neji," she whispers.

"I know, Tenten."


End file.
